the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Clara Willow Oswin Storm |- |'Nicknames' |The Impossible Girl, Boo (by Eira), Titch |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' | Riña Kostosdaor (The Impossible Girl) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1235 AD |- |'Death' | It's complicated... |- |'Occupation' |Princess of the Earth Elves and next in line to the thrones of Ealdor, Elysium and Gedrefed, after her mother, Crown Princess Seifa. She is also a Crown Princess herself, next in line to the throne of Ferelden, after her mother who is Ferelden's Queen. |- | Sigil | |- | Motto |'Storm:' Beware the Calm Theirin: A Man is made by the quality of his enemies |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elendili (Half-Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 2" (1.57 m) |- | Hair color | Chestnut Brown (though it was bright blonde when she was born) |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |Her smile, her bright, bubbly nature and her love of a good old cup of tea. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents *Crown Princess Seifa Storm (formerly Theirin) * Prince Percival Storm |- | Spouse(s) * Helikaon Drake |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * Siri Denna - 'Sort of' Aunt * Winter Denna - 'Sort of' Sister. * Queen Torani Storm - Grandmother * Laufey Vastra (aka Seth Storm) - Great Uncle * Pellinore Blackthorne - Uncle * Prince Flynn Storm - Uncle * Ahsoka Storm (formerly Swyft) - Aunt * King Galahad of Camelot- Former Uncle (Divorced from her Aunt) * Princess Eira Juno Storm - Aunt * Princess Mithian Lyra Storm - Aunt * Princess Laini Torani Rose Storm - Aunt * Prince Thayn Storm - Uncle * Queen Shaina Storm - Honourary Aunt * King Dante of Midas - Honourary Uncle * Sir Gwaine Calvierri - Grandfather * Prince Eldin Sunweaver - Great Uncle * Queen Lyra Sunweaver- Great Aunt † * King Panos of Myrmidon - Great Uncle * Queen Samiyah of Myrmidon - Great Aunt * Prince Lorcan Storm - Great Uncle * Princess Rose Storm II (formerly Mason) - Great Aunt * Queen Rose Storm I - Great Grandmother |} "You're talking but all I can hear is 'meh meh meh meh'!" Clara Storm is the only daughter of Seifa Theirin, Queen of Ferelden and Crown Princess of the Elves, whilst her father Percival Storm- although not of Royal blood himself is nevertheless Prince of the Realm, Prince Consort of Ferelden, a former knight and bodyguard to Queen Torani. She stands second in line to the throne of Ealdor and first in line to the throne of Ferelden thanks to the union of the two nations through the marriage of her grandparents Torani Storm of Ealdor and Alistair Theirin of Ferelden. Gwaine Calvierri is her surrogate grandfather, in the absence of her real grandfather, whilst Eira Storm, Galahad of Camelot, Mithian Storm, Laini Storm, Thayn Storm, Shaina Storm, Dante of Midas, Flynn Storm and Ahsoka Storm are her aunts and uncles, respectively. She is cousin to Torin, Zena, Dastan, Erin and Peregryn Storm, as well as Daena Myron, Raiden Myron and Visenya Myron. Sirianna Denna is like an aunt to her, and Siri's daughter Winter is Clara's sister, as far as she's concerned. They're in no way related, but this doesn't matter to Clara. She grew up with Winter, and that makes them sisters, in the eyes of the young princess. 'Personality and Traits' Like Mother, Like Daughter As a child, Clara was very much the same as her mother - quiet, shy and very sweet. She loved her parents more than anything else in the world and hated to be apart from either of them. She somehow knew that she was incredibly special to them - more so than was normal - but it wasn't until years later that she'd find out the reason why. She discovered that her mother could have no more children after suffering a near-fatal and extremely brutal beating at the hands of enemy soldiers, a year or so before Clara was born. Seifa was told that she would be unable to bear children and as if to cruelly remind her of this, she constantly miscarried whenever she fell pregnant. Clara was, by some small miracle, the only child to survive - hence her nickname of 'The Impossible Girl' because Seifa had been told that she would never have children. This is why she treasures Clara so dearly. Born to Care Growing up, Clara learnt many skills and attributes, including how to look after children. Despite being younger than some of her cousins, she was older than most of them, and would help her aunts and uncles to care for them, just as her mother had once helped to care for her own siblings and cousins, when she was a child, too. Clara's caring nature even extended as far as helping lost children to find their homes again, whenever she would meet them in the marketplace. But it wasn't just children she helped. When her great grandmother Rose Storm came back from the dead in a rather confusing manner which no-one could explain, Clara quickly befriended the terrified teenage Rose and helped to calm and distract her when things got too much. She did not realize what she was doing at the time, but later on when she was old enough, Rose would admit that she was a huge help, and had it not been for Clara, Rose might just have gone insane, or done something stupid. Clara had saved Rose's life, without even knowing. Meeting Drake Although she was eager for adventure, usually egged on by her more mischievous cousins, Clara was also cautious and when she first met Helikaon Drake, she wasn't sure what to make of his bizarre personality. However, she was one of the few who could see past his Dark Elf exterior, to the kind of man he was within - a good, kind hearted but troubled individual who needed help and guidance. As she grew to know him, Clara became more flirtatious towards him, though she would often merely react to a situation, rather than initiate it. She was also incredibly touched that he seemed to want to guard her, although she was never sure of what the danger was that he was supposedly guarding her from. For The Love Of Her Family Clara had close relationships with most of her family, but in particular her mother, father and grandmother Torani. She kept the leaf that her father had picked on the day of her birth, and treasured it for many years. The leaf was very precious to Clara, because, like her, it was 'impossible'. The single leaf had been the only one to grow upon the tree during the winter and had clung firmly to life through even the strongest of gales. The only time it finally gave up clinging to the tree was when Percival touched it, and it fluttered into his hand. The leaf shouldn't have been able to grow upon the tree, when those around it had not, so it was just as impossible as Clara, and for this reason, her father kept it - passing it to her when she was old enough to look after it for herself. She was also very close to Winter Denna, whom she considered to be her sister, and even after Winter had gone into self imposed exile to 'protect' her family from her powers, Clara refused to give up on her. She searched for months to try and find her and refused to take no for an answer when she did eventually find Winter, deep within the land of the witches, where she had made a new home. This stubbornness and Clara's love for her sister were eventually enough to bring Winter home again, but it was touch and go for a while whether she would actually manage to get through to her or not. Unselfish Clara gave up both her impossible leaf and her mother's wedding ring in order to defeat the Old Elf God, Akhaten (also known as The Grandfather), although she later got the ring back. This showed her selflessness and great strength of character as she was willing to give up two things that were extremely important to her in order to save others. Although she was frightened of the Old Elf God, Clara showed great bravery and loyalty by fighting her fear and helping to defeat the angry deity. Observant Clara is also quite observant, often pointing out things that others hadn't noticed. She was the first to discover the truth behind her father's disappearance, and would also be the first to notice whenever any of her female relatives were displaying the telltale signs of pregnancy. She was also the first to notice and act accordingly when her aunt Eira fell gravely ill - saving her aunt's life in the process. Finding Her Feet As she adapted to life with Drake, she grew more confident, reckless and curious, once even opening a door that contained an explosion which she admitted was a "bad decision". She found new ways to disguise her fear, as well, such as the time when she was cornered by a group of enemy soldiers and after Drake rescued her she punched him on the arm in an attempt to hide how scared she had been. Natural Born Leader When left in charge of a group of soldiers by her grandmother, Clara showed that she was a natural leader, adapting to the situation very quickly and keeping the soldiers in line. However she did seem unprepared for the possibility of someone disobeying her, showing that although she was a good leader she also had little experience. She was a good strategist and could use anything available to her advantage, much like other members of her family, particularly her grandmother and mother, who both thrived on spontaneity. She has also proven time and time again to be humble, with no real interest in being queen, gently refusing a neighboring King's marriage proposal. She knows that some day she will have to be Queen, but she'd also like to 'live a little' first. 'Abilities and Skills' Like most Elves, Clara has inherited magic - passed on to her from her mother. Clara can therefore confess people, just as her mother can, though unlike Seifa, Clara cannot use the 'Con Dar' or 'Blood magic'. She has also inherited her father's incredible strength - but not in the physical sense. To look at her, you'd see a slim, slightly scrawny young woman with no strength at all. Inside, however, she has incredible strength. She's strong minded, strong willed and strong in morality. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in her attitude, her personality and her strength of will power. She was once told by her uncle, Flynn, that if she could sit in front of a chocolate cake for a whole hour and not eat it, he'd buy her a pony. Clara didn't care about his bribe - she'd already been promised by her grandmother that she could have her pick of any horse from the stables - but she sat in front of the cake for the entire day anyway, just to prove that she could. 'Fun Facts and Trivia' 1. Clara, like her mother and grandmother, is not fond of alcohol - particularly whiskey, which she finds to be "the eleventh most disgusting thing ever invented". She doesn't mind spiced wine or mead so much, but would much rather have a cup of tea than any alcoholic beverage. This is part of the reason why she calls Tora "Nanna Tea", because Tora was the one who introduced her to tea in the first place. 2. She enjoys reading books, as evidenced by the various tabletops in her room being covered with them. If you cannot find Clara, chances are she will be in the library. She shares her favorite story with her mother - the two of them absolutely adoring Beauty and the Beast. As a child, Seifa was read this story over and over by her own mother, so she did likewise for her daughter as she was growing up and now the two now share a common love of the story. Clara has her own copy, handmade by her mother, complete with images that Seifa has drawn for her - painting the pictures to resemble real life people whom Clara knows and loves. Her mother painted the heroine of the story to resemble Clara in looks, whilst the Beast's animal form was a mixture of all of Clara's favorite animals (lion, wolf and bear), whilst his human form looked more like her father, Percival and the three ugly sisters looked akin to Panos, Gwaine and Eldin. This prompted a five year old Clara to go through a phase of insisting that everyone call her Belle, whilst she called her father 'Beast' and her uncles and grandfather 'Ugly Sister 1', 'Ugly Sister 2' and 'Ugly Sister 3' respectively. Torani found this hilarious, but the others were not amused and Seifa was in everyone's bad books for a very long time afterwards. Eventually she had to explain to her daughter that she couldn't call them by those names anymore, so Clara invented new names for them instead. 3. Clara is only 5ft 2" tall compared to her 5ft 9" mother and 7ft 3" father. 4. Clara loves unicorns and has several carved models and cuddly toy unicorns. 5. Clara enjoys baking whenever she gets a chance, and is determined to master her Great Uncle Eldin's soufflé, although the results never turn out how planned. She insists that someday she will be "soufflé girl" and that "the soufflé isn't the soufflé; the soufflé is the recipe," something that she had learnt from Eldin, to which her cousin Dastan reacted saying that he thought Eldin was "deep on puddings", whilst her cousin Peregryn insisted that Eldin was just "one gigantic pudding". 6. Enjoys creating nicknames for people including 'Chin Boy' (Drake), 'Shredder' (Torin), 'Minions' (her other cousins) and 'Dopey' (Peregryn) 'History' 'The Impossible Girl' 'The Rose and Crown' '"Run! Run you clever girl! And remember me..."' 'Saving Eira' '"Let It Go"' 'Meeting Drake and Strax' 'Ghostbusters' 'Infinite Potential' 'Born To Save Her Family' Gallery Legendoftheseekers01e22720phdtvx264crsmmkv 001413620.jpg|Baby Clara with her mother. Legendoftheseekers01e22720phdtvx264crsmmkv 001412994.jpg|Big kisses Legendoftheseekers01e22720phdtvx264crsmmkv 001408615.jpg|Hugs with Mummy LvZpzla.jpg|Princess of Ealdor Doctor-Who-1895144.png|Cup of tea in hand, Clara loves to watch her family bicker and argue and trade witty banter with one another. P0195wr2 copy.jpg|Listening to the council of Ealdor Jenna Louise Coleman on the real Clara Oswald.jpg|Always willing to give her opinion P0195wjq.jpg|"I don't know where I am!" P0174pyc.jpg|When faced with an angry God demanding payment, Clara does the only thing she possibly can do.... P0174q14.jpg|She selflessly sacrifices the one item she treasures the most, in her entire world - a leaf she calls "Page One" because it has so much history and meaning for her. Clara (2).jpg|Her mother was always desperate to keep her out of harm, but that's not always easy. It's not as though Clara goes LOOKING for trouble, however. Candle.jpg|Clara knows she shouldn't wander the halls at night.......but sometimes her curiosity really does get the better of her. Page one by lasse17-d65sjny.png|Seifa's first artistic rendition of her daugher - painted by Seifa during her recovery up in the mountains of Ealdor, long before Seifa ever knew she was expecting her daughter 1044135_10151559590868853_1975529881_n.jpg|Another painting of Clara. This one hangs in a corridor of the palace. 315e0aac3844da99dd2393494b67e5f7.jpg 0662ea30f7e0ab502cacd6bf81c12005.jpg c2753d36ed0ee9aef82a6c92c265a6f9.jpg Clara-Oswald-Jenna-Louise-Coleman.png 26219ecdf75b66d1ff9a9b81beafeb3c.jpg|Don't let her innocent appearance fool you. Clara can be very cheeky and mischievous! 23225b5f1ac16389eb84a295ebbcd12f.jpg c5acf9a4fcad443f43d19c4098b1849d.jpg e1ea56a19e838439e9b21b31051272af.jpg|Always ready with a cheeky grin Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Elendili Category:Dragon Blood Category:Storm Category:Ealdor Category:Fourth Generation